futurefandomcom-20200229-history
2022 Formula One World Championship
The 2022 FIA Formula One World Championship was the motor racing championship for Formula One cars and the 73th running of the Formula One World Championship. Formula One is recognised by the governing body of international motorsport, the Fédération Internationale de l'Automobile (FIA), as the highest class of competition for open-wheel racing cars. Drivers and teams competed in twenty-two Grands Prix for the World Drivers' and World Constructors' championship titles. Sebastian Vettel would be a five-time world champion after a 9-year hiatus, Dutchman Max Verstappen would win the runner-up and last season's champion Charles Leclerc would be in third place. Once again, Ferrari would be the constructors' champion at the US Grand Prix. Red Bull would finish second, and Mercedes in third place Entries Season Changes Ferrari and Red Bull would make an exchange of drivers, Sebastian Vettel would return to the Austrian team, while Verstappen would go to Maranello. After disastrous results at Williams Valtteri Bottas would be relegated to test driver, while the Belgian Stoffel Vandoorne would return to F1 after 4 years. Sauber would finally be bought by Alfa Romeo, and would compete with the name of the Italian automaker. Mid Season Changes Danish Kevin Magnussen would not be racing for his first season in Formula E, his replacement would be Santino Ferruci, who played some stages in the championship for Haas. Honda had problems with Albon that came out midway through the season, his replacement was Nobaru Matsuita, but the Japanese did not complete the rest of the season due to Honda's entry into the Endurance stages, who would enter his seat would be Indonesian Sean Gelael. Hulkenberg would have discussions with the owners of the Renault team and would be dismissed in the step of Singapore, and that would enter in its place would be the British Jack Aikten. Marcus Ericsson replaced Sirotkin in Bahrain as the Russian had been injured. Calendar The following twenty-two Grands Prix were run as part of the 2022 World Championship: Calendar Changes Monza did not renew the contract with Liberty Media, so in 2022 to 2024, the Grand Prix of Italy will be based in Imola, which returns to the calendar after 16 years (at the time it hosted the San Marino Grand Prix). There was a change in the middle of the championship, now the Hungarian Grand Prix will be before the German Grand Prix. Once again we will have 3 races in 3 consecutive weeks (Russia, Singapore and Japan), the last time this happened was in the season of 2018. The European season ends sooner as the Russian stage comes before Singapore. Changes in Regulation Liberty Media decided to cut costs for the 2022 season, dropped the number of engines per pilot to 4 as it was in the 2017 season. Now it will only have 4 sets of tires, two dry: Hard and Soft and two wet: Intermediate and Rain . Teams will be able to use all tires at the weekend. The Halo was modified for greater safety of its pilots. In the aerodynamics we had a change, the front wings were longer, the DRS would only be allowed in dry track conditions, and in specific sectors, in order to reduce incidents. Team orders would be banned, and if a team does that it will take a fine of 800,000 Swiss francs. The reloading system would return to the old one, with the riders coming out of the pits. Season Sumary Round 1: Bahrain The drivers race for the first time in the season at the Bahrain Grand Prix, the champion of the world title: Charles Leclerc would be the pole position. In the race Monegasco loses two positions and who takes the lead was Sebastian Vettel, in lap 17 Red Bull would make a disastrous stop and the German would fall to the 16th position. He is able to do a good recovery race and crosses the finish line in 5th place, in this event we did not have any dropouts, something that has not happened since the 2005 US Grand Prix, the winner would be Max Verstappen, second place to Charles Leclerc and Esteban Ocon finishes third. Round 2: Australia Two weeks later the riders arrived in Australia for the second race of the championship. The Pole would be German Pascal Wehrelein, who would make his first Formula 1 debut. We had a chaotic start, with six riders leaving the race, including the McLaren duo, then there was a need for a re-release, Leclerc would lead until lap 29, where a rain would start and would make all the riders in the pits, Haas and Sauber riders had problems and abandon the race, Leclerc would fall to 7th and Vettel would be the leader of the race until crossing the finish line, winning the race. In second came Gasly and in third position Leclerc. Round 3: China The Chinese Grand Prix was a lot of rain, forming a totally "crazy" grid with Briton George Russell in Pole position, the race was full of surprises, the Red Bull had problems at the start and left the race, while Russell would leave well and would lead until lap 19, when it would be surpassed by Esteban Ocon, the new leader of the test. The Ferraris fought for second place on lap 28, who gets the best is the Dutchman Max Verstappen. Charles Leclerc had problems in his second pit stop and he would leave the race, Hamilton would inherit his position, but he would race and Pietro Fittipaldi of Haas dreamed of his first podium. On the last lap Verstappen makes a spectacular overtaking over Ocon, winning the Chinese Grand Prix, Fittipaldi would make his first podium in F1. Round 4: Vietnam Red Bull would dominate Saturday practice and Vettel would take pole position. Already in the race the German would lead in all the laps, already Gasly was not so luck, since battery in the back of Ocon. Other riders who fought for the lead made blunders, Ferrari would make bad pit stops that caused their drivers to lose many positions, even though Leclerc would end up in the scoring zone. In the last few laps Vettel would almost waste his race when he tried to overtake a latecomer, but he would win the race. On the podium we would have the McLaren duo (Hamilton in 2nd and Norris in 3rd). Round 5: Azerbaijan The weekend would be marked by tributes to Ayrton Senna and Roland Ratzenberger, who had died in the tragic San Marino Grand Prix 28 years ago. Vettel would get pole position, but in the race would be overtaken by Leclerc on lap 8, the Monegasque would lead to the pit stops, where Gasly would take the lead, but Leclerc would overtake him and regained pole on lap 33, Vettel had to abandon on lap 37 due to problems in the engines, and Leclerc led through to the end of the race, crossing the finish line in 1st place, behind him would come Gasly and in the lowest place of the podium would be with Verstappen. Category:Formula One